


Breaking Point

by mandoandyodito



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I like this Work, Implied Sexual Content, i like how it turned out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25657843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandoandyodito/pseuds/mandoandyodito
Summary: The Mandalorian thinks about the way he feels about you, and many things he tries to deny come to surface once he lets his mind wander.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) & Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Female Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Comments: 10
Kudos: 154





	Breaking Point

**Author's Note:**

> I like this, I hope you do too. You can go talk to me on my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mandoandyodito)

Din knew he was fucked since the first time he saw you.

Traveling alone has always been easier for him, it means silence, privacy, no need for explanations, freedom. He could do as he wanted whenever he wanted and the only person he had to worry about was himself. Sure, it got lonely sometimes, but the pros that it carried were definitely worth it.

Of course, everything changed since he rescued the child, but even then he didn’t feel so different from before. The Child was a handful, but if he fell asleep it was as if he was alone again at the Razor Crest. The silence was still common, privacy was unharmed and the kid didn’t even know Basic so no words needed. He held conversations with him only for talking stimuli, and more for the baby than for himself.

Now, if we talk about you, then it’s a whole different story.

In the many years he’s been a bounty hunter, not once has a person caught his eye like you did. He had been with women, the occasional men but just to blow off some steam, no one that genuinely interested him.He remembered the sounds, the feel of them wrapped around him, even the smell, but as much as he tried to bring back a memory where he felt something more than just physical pleasure, he was sure there was none.

But God, with _you_?

With you, it was the whole package. He felt how his hands twitched as you woke up and walked to him with sleepy eyes and messy hair, wanting to brush it back and caress your cheeks. He could feel his tummy clench when you laughed, his chest getting warm at the beautiful sounds that you made. His arms spasmed every time you carried something from the markets and didn’t let him help you. His nose could smell your hair once you had taken a shower and washed off the blood that may have splattered you as he brought another bounty. His feet wanted to run towards you every time he came back from a hunt without you as he came with the sight of you sitting in the gate, waiting for him. No one had made him feel so many things with so little action, not once.

And even if he felt all that, he also wanted, desired. His legs begged him to pick you up and fuck you against the walls, tangle his fingers between your strands of hair and pull, rub your core with his thigh every time you got too close to him in the cockpit. His dick was always half-hard when you were with him, and suddenly the beskar felt too much like a prison and not like armor at all. Hell, he wanted you all. 

Sometimes he wondered how you’d feel wrapped around him, moaning and pulling and biting and-

But no, that won’t happen. This Is The Way after all.

But wasn’t that exactly the point though? He knew you could beat his ass any day and easily, but the fact you chose not to was what made him fall so freaking hard.

The fierceness that enveloped you in every single move always left him in awe, but the fact that it also carried tenderness and kindness hit him hard.

The way you acted around his kid, how you respected his way of life with no questions asked and no pushing made him melt, turned him to putty in your hands. You could tell him you were going to kill him and the only thing he’d ask for would be for you not to forget him and to please take care of the baby.

And still, with so much power, with him at your complete mercy, at your service, you simply tried to be his partner, to help him and care for his clan, to protect them and make sure they were fine, from levels such as making sure they both ate to bigger ones like running out the ship without a freaking plan and save them from almost sure death, risking yours in the process.

(He still wakes up with your name on the tip of his tongue from nightmares)

And maybe he won’t admit shit, maybe he’s too used to be lonely and quiet to allow himself to feel and embrace the things you provoke in him, but the truth is that every day he hopes you know him enough to at least suspect about it, that perhaps one day you’ll leave your kindness behind for a second and let out the more fierce part of you, scream at him and demand explanation.

And he knows, he knows that if that happens, he will simply kneel in front of you and take it all, he’ll beg either for death, forgiveness or reciprocity, or maybe all three.

But he still doesn’t know what he’d do with one of those options, and it scares the hell out of him. 

You deserve something so much better than him, someone who could protect you from normal things and not bounty hunters that go after your adopted kid, that could sit in front of you in a meal and talk about your day, that could touch you without gloves coming in the way, who could look you in the eyes without you having to stare at a black visor, who’s voice lulled you into sleep and not reminded you of a rusty droid.

At the very least, you deserve someone who could act on their feelings and not just drown them by old sayings from his creed and had to remind themselves that _no, This Is The Way_ every time he wanted to do something.

But once again, you walk into the cockpit with bleary eyes, soft sounds, and messy hair, clenching his heart. He feels as if someone broke it and made it bigger at the same time, and he knows, he knows one day he’ll break and do something.

But until then, he’s stuck feeling the same way over and over again.

“Good morning Mando” you mutter. He wonders how his real name would sound coming out of your lips.

He nods towards you. “Din” And maybe this is the first sign of a breaking point coming.

You frown at him. “What?”

He gulps and grips the armrests of his seat. “Din, you can call me Din”

Your eyes shine as you smile. “Well, hello Din”

It’s even better than he imagined.

_Good morning indeed._

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment or kudo if you liked it!


End file.
